Electronic equipment that requires electrical power, or that utilizes electronic signals, is ubiquitous. Such equipment often may have any number components that are connected by electrical wires and cords. For example, a computer system often has a monitor to display output, a keyboard for input, speakers, a printer and so forth, all connected by a plurality of wires to a box that houses the CPU (and other circuit boards). Similarly, entertainment systems often include a television monitor, a set-top box, a VCR, a DVD player, a CD player, two or more speakers, and so on. All these components are connected in some arrangement with many wires and cords.
The proliferation of wires and cords in the modern office and home often creates an unsightly mess. Even worse, a chaotic tangle of cords may make it difficult to trouble-shoot and repair an electronic system.